1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection, and particularly to an electrical connector seated in a notch of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
FIG. 1 discloses an electrical connector 100′ which is used for an interface in a memory device. The electrical connector 100′ is mounted on a printed circuit board 10′, and comprises an insulating housing 20′ and a plurality of terminals 30′ received in the housing 20′. The housing 20′ defines a base portion 21′, a tongue portion 22′ extending forward from the base portion 21′, a pair of mounting portion 23′ respectively defined at longitudinal ends of the base portion 21′, and a top wall 24′ unitarily extending horizontal and forward from a front face of the base portion 21′. The top wall 24′ has an upper face falling on same level with an upper face of the mounting portion 23′. The upper faces of the top wall 24′ and the mounting portion 23′ are higher than upper face of the printed circuit board 10′. However, as connectors are intended to be miniaturized to cater for the miniature trend of electrical devices, these connectors will have their bodies much thinner along the widths of the bodies.
Hence, a new electrical connector is desired.